chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Abbie Gray
Abigail 'Abbie' Ellenor Gray is a main character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the eldest daughter of Pippy and Gabriel Gray, and the younger twin of Noah Gray. She is the elder sister to Gabriella Bennet, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray, Zoe Gray and Braedon Gray. She has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, and has had it since she manifested, when she was a few months old, at the same time as her brother. Abbie is currently 8 years old, and dating Matthew Parkman. Appearance Abbie is currently eight years old, and still has brilliant green eyes as she did when she was a baby. By the time she reaches fifteen, her eyes will be a bright green shade, contrasting the eyes of both her mother and her father. As a baby, Abbie was nearly identical to her twin, Noah Gray, but long since have they grown different. However, it is still quite simple to see they are twins, from their similarity in appearance and their closeness. Her skin is a normal tone, but will tan easily, and Abbie's dark brown hair will remain the similar throughout her life. When she's younger, she prefers her hair longer, but as she becomes a teenager, she will prefer her hair shorter, with a slight side fringe, and it will darken, just slightly. When she stops growing, Abbie will be a little over 5ft 10, making her short in comparison to most of her family members. As a child, she has little preference to her clothing, or what she wears, preferring to simply pick from whatever she already has, but when she grows, she will become more fashion conscious, preferring to wear leggings, normally black or grey, with long t-shirts or short dresses, to amplify her good figure. She tends to wear heels at important events, when older, but prefers flats for everyday life. Ability Instead of having three abilities, as usual in this world, Abbie has one highly powerful multiple ability. She has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, similar to her uncle, Peter Petrelli, and her twin, Noah Gray. This ability allows her to automatically replicate all abilities she comes into contact with. 'Current Mimicked Abilities' *Intuitive Aptitude (dormant form) - Mimicked from her father, this is the power to gain intuitive knowledge of how complex mechanical and biological systems work, and to gain abilities either by examining human brains or by forming emotional connections with others and understanding them. *Lie Detection - The ability to sense when others lie or deceive, a power she has copied through her father. *Clairsentience - The ability to sense the history of an object or person through physical touch, replicated from Gabriel Gray. *Imprinting - The ability to mentally write on paper, mimicked through her father. *Empathy - This is the ability to sense the emotions, desires, fears and souls of others, and manipulate these to a small degree, copied from her cousin, Hayley. *Alchemy - Replicated from Gabriel, this is ability to turn other materials into gold. *Flight - The ability to fly in the air by propelling oneself upwards and defying gravity was mimicked from her uncle, Nathan. *Electrokinesis - This is the ability to create and manipulate electricity, and this ability was originally mimicked from Elle Bishop via her father, who'd taken the ability from Elle. *Replication - This is the ability to produce copies of oneself, others and inanimate objects, and was copied from her sister, Hannah. *Pyrokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate fire was copied from her aunt Rue and her brother in law Josh. *Rapid Cellular Regeneration - The reflexive ability to rapidly regenerate one's cells so that they heal instantly from physical damage was copied from her cousin, Claire, and her uncle, Jack. *Shapeshifting - The ability to alter one's appearance and body was mimicked through her father and her adoptive sister. *Telepathy - Mimicked through her mother, Pippy Gray, this is the ability to hear and manipulate the thoughts of others. *Time And Space Manipulation - The ability to manipulate time and space: teleporting, slowing or freezing time, reversing time around specific objects, and even time travelling was copied from Pippy. *Adoptive Muscle Memory - The ability to replicate any physical action after seeing it performed once is the final ability mimicked from her mother. *Creation - This is the ability to create anything the user can think of, making it appear out of thin air and was replicated from her brother, Zach. *Charm Smile - The ability to charm people into doing what one wants, by smiling at them was also taken from Zach. *Body Manipulation - This allows her to control the movements and appearance of her own body and the bodies of others, and was copied from her brother. *Glass Manipulation - The ability to control and manipulate glass was mimicked from her sister, Gabriella. *Induced Radioactivity - The ability to emit radiation was copied from her half-brother, Austin. *Crystallokinesis - The ability to create, manipulate and mimic all crystals and minerals was mimicked from her half-brother, Austin. *Phasing - The ability to pass through solid objects was copied from Gabriella. *Information Production - The ability to produce the correct answer to any simple question one voices was copied through Gabriella. *Cloaking - The ability to hide certain objects was taken from Gabriella. *Probability Manipulation - The ability to manipulate and change probability, making likely things unlikely, and unlikely things likely, was mimicked through either Jacob, Alex or Zoe Gray. *Telekinesis - The ability to move objects using the mind, often with hand gestures also used, was copied from Gabriel. *Animation/Deanimation - This is the ability to control life and the capability of movement. It will work on both living things and inanimate objects and was once again copied from one of her triplet siblings. *Precognitive Dreaming - The ability to dream of the future was copied from her grandmother. *Human Manipulation - This is the ability to sense and manipulate all the workings of the human body upon skin-to-skin contact and was mimicked from her aunt, Lowri. *Induced Unnoticeability - Once again copied from Lowri, this is the ability to deflect attention away from oneself and others. It works by blocking information about the individual from reaching the conscious areas of the minds of those around. *Wing Production - The ability to reflectively produce wings from her body was mimicked from Lowri. *Elementokinesis - This is the ability to create, manipulate and mimic the four classic elements of fire, water, air and earth, and was replicated from her cousin, Nathan. *Transportation - The ability to travel instantly from one location to another, by colliding into a solid object such as a wall and using the energy from this to create a portal, was also copied from Nathan. *Thought Projection - The ability to move thoughts, images and memories from one mind into another is also one of Nathan's powers. *Luminescence - Taken from Dani Petrelli, this is the ability to emit light from one's body. *Precognitive Instincts - The ability to gain vague, emotion-based or instinctual premonitions which hint to the future or to events occurring elsewhere is also one of Dani's powers. *Cryokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate ice was mimicked from Tracy Calwin, her aunt. *Reality Manipulation - The ability to alter small details of reality was copied off her cousin, Amber Petrelli. *Information Retrieval - This is the ability to mentally access any information which is generally known. It is a little like accessing a search engine in the person's head, and was taken from Amber, as well. *Shielding - Mimicking from Amber Petrelli, this is the ability to protect others from any form of attack or harm. *Florakinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate all types of plants and vegetation was taken from Hayley Petrelli. *Limited Physical Adaptation - This is an ability which reflexively adapts the body to prevent any harm which would otherwise kill or severely injure, and was taken from Hayley. *Command - A highly advanced form of persuasion which works on reality in addition to people was mimicked from cousin, Darrien Petrelli. *Desire Manipulation - Another of Darrien's powers allows one to sense and manipulate the desires of others. *Electronic Projection - The ability to travel mentally and spiritually as an electronic current, moving through wiring and electronic implements, was taken from Darrien. *Probability Twisting - The ability to automatically alter probability, making likely things unlikely and unlikely likely, was replicated from cousin, Tessa. *Emotion Manipulation - The ability to manipulate and alter emotions, both within others and within oneself was taken from Tessa. *Spirit Projection - Mimicked from Tessa, this is the ability to project the mind and spirit out of the body, travelling as an invisible spectral form. When projecting, the body is left unconscious and in limbo. *Merging - The ability to combine two or more objects, animals, plants or people together was mimicked from Lucia Petrelli. *Physical Immunity - The ability to be immune to the effects of all physical abilities is mimicked from Lucia Petrelli. *Self-sustenance - The ability for the body to sustain itself at need, without food, water or air is copied off Lucia Petrelli. *Gravity Manipulation - The ability to control and manipulate the force of gravity. It can be used to do a variety of things, including achieving flight, creating vortexes, creating gravitational shields and remove gravity. This was mimicked from Jack Calwin. *Body Adaption - Mimicked from Jack Calwin, this is the ability to automatically adapt to any environment or situation it is placed into. *Hydrokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate water was mimicked from second cousin, Alec Petrelli. *Ability Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the function of other abilities, including one's own, and this was mimicked from cousin Cody Calwin *Sonokinesis - Also mimicked from Cody, this is the ability to manipulate and control sound waves. It differentiates from sound manipulation as the ability involves manipulating individual sound waves rather than sonic energy. *Enhanced Speed - The ability to move one's body faster than humanly possible was mimicked from Daphne Millbrook and from Cody. *Half-Animal Mimicry - the ability to transform half of one's body into any animal was copied off Kayleigh Calwin. *Anti-Shield - The ability to penetrate any form of defensive ability, such as a shield or forcefield is originally Kayleigh's. *Mental Projection - The powerful ability to take thoughts, ideas and dreams from the mental plane into reality. It also allows one to interfere with the mental plane and therefore be able to hear thoughts and project thoughts. This is copied from Kayleigh. *Mental Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the upper brain functions, enabling one to render others unconscious, erase their memories, and negate the use of abilities was copied off René. *Ability Augmentation - Copied from Ando, this is the ability to strengthen other abilities by emitting a form of energy which resembles red light. *Eidetic Memory - The ability to effortlessly remember every piece of information one is exposed to was mimicked from Charlie Andrews. *Cloning - Mimicked from Eli and from Hannah, this is the ability to create identical clones of oneself. *Gold Mimicry - The ability to turn one's body to gold was copied from "Little Miss Goldenrod". *Heat Generation - The ability to heat an object by touching it was replicated off Mrs. Comey. *Terrakinesis - The ability to manipulate the movements of earth, stones, rocks and the tectonic plates was taken from Samuel Sullivan. *Amplification - Copied from Jake, this is the ability to improve and enhance several things within oneself and others. *Advanced Clairsentience - This is a stronger version of clairsentience, which can also fully absorb the history from an object or the memories from a person and was copied from Jake. *Advanced Pyrokinesis - The ability to produce powerful golden flames, which burn at twice the rate of those produced by pyrokinesis, only burn those intended to, and can also perform other tasks and was copied from Jake. *Animal Mimicry - The ability to change the form of one's body to mimic any animal was copied off Yaeko Nakamura. *Force of Will - The ability to manipulate probability and make something more likely to occur by truly willing and desiring this to happen and was copied off Chou. *Enhanced Mental Advancement - The ability to advance rapidly in all types of mental skills and tasks. It includes a higher mental maturity during infancy and early childhood, an improved memory, slight omnilingualism and an increased capacity to learn and understand complex topics. This was copied from Raiden Nakamura. *Substance Mimicry - The ability to mimic the physical properties of any substance the character encounters and was mimicked from Raiden. *Sky Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the sky. Aspects of the ability include manipulating celestial objects, slight aerokinesis and slight weather manipulation. It was mimicked from Raiden. *Survival Skill - The ability to be incredibly skilled at surviving different dangerous situations was mimicked from Layton Bishop. *Disguise Skill - The ability to be incredibly skilled at deception and at disguising oneself was mimicked from Shelton Bishop. *Immolation - The reflexive ability to resurrect the body after it has been destroyed in certain ways was mimicked from Shelton Bishop. *Capability Mimicry - The ability to mimic the skills and knowledge of a nearby individual was copied from Shelton Bishop. *Electrical Conversion - The ability to absorb electrical energy and release it either as electricity or other types of energy and was mimicked off Layton Bishop. *Sense Manipulation - The ability to manipulate people's senses was originally Layton's. *Aerokinesis - The ability to create air and to manipulate its movements and was mimicked off Fumie Sumiyaka. *Astral Manipulation - The ability to manipulate stars, including the sun was mimicked from Georgia Millbrook. *Astral Projection - The ability to project one's consciousness outside of the body and into a temporary astral body was copied from Georgia. *Deletion - The ability to remove various things from existence is mimicked from Olivia Bennet *Phoenix Mimicry - The ability possess characteristics traditionally associated with phoenixes was originally copied from Olivia Bennet. *Ability Negation - The ability to weaken or even stop people's abilities in the vicinity is also mimicked from Olivia. *Peptokinesis - The ability to manipulate acids and bases was mimicked from Leah Bennet while in her aunt's form. It was originally Jeff Gray's. *DNA Mimicry - The ability to mimic a person's physical appearance and abilities from their DNA was mimicked from Leah Bennet. *Echoing - The ability to temporarily mimic abilities, skills and traits from all surrounding people was copied from Jamie Petrelli. *Information Concealment - The ability to hide any information from detection is replicated from Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. *Tactility - The ability to have various manipulative effects upon others with physical contact is copied from Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. *Stability Manipulation - The ability to alter stability, and make various things more or less stable is copied off Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. *Neuronal Vampirism - The ability to draw energy and strength from the nerve impulses of others is replicated from Lucia. *Trace Shifting - The ability to shapeshift slightly in order to alter the features which make someone recognisable and traceable is mimicked from Lucia. *Songspeak - The ability to have various effects on people by singing or humming different songs and melodies was copied from Lucia Petrelli. *Enhanced Vision - The ability to have much better vision than normal. It includes telescopic vision, microscopic vision, ultraviolet vision, infra-red vision and x-ray vision. This was mimicked from Lucia Petrelli. *Enhanced Agility - The ability to be much more agile than humanly possible was mimicked from Lucia. *Reactive Adaptation - The ability to adapt to any situation or surroundings. In addition to adapting physically, one can also adapt mentally, emotionally and by gaining abilities which can help one in a current situation. This was copied from Vallerie Brun *Life Absorption - The ability to absorb the energy and life out of living things by touching them was taken from Vallerie Brun. *Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion - the ability to create any form of life, manipulate it and then remove it from existence was replicated from Vallerie Brun *Enhanced Synaesthesia - The ability to visualise sound and to manipulate it depending upon one's emotions was mimicked from Emma Coolidge. *Energy Manipulation - The ability to absorb energy from several sources, and to release it subsequently as bursts and blasts, use it to sustain oneself and transfer it to others was mimicked from Luke Accera-Gray *Invisibility - The ability to become impossible for natural eyesight to see was copied from Luke. *Sedation - The ability to put your victims in a hypnotic or sedated state was replicated from Luke. *Death Aura - The ability to induce death in one's surroundings is mimicked from Lucia. *Persuasion - The ability to force someone to do what you ask them to do, via verbal commands, has been mimicked from Victoria Maxted. *Poison Emission - The ability to emit a deadly poison or pathogen from one's body was copied from Joshua E Huston. *Lunar Manipulation - The ability to control and move the moon was taken from Tyler Cunningham. *Enhanced Senses - The ability to have more advanced and accurate senses than ordinary humans was also mimicked from Tyler Cunningham. *Papyrokinesis - The ability to manipulate, create, control and destroy paper, card and cardboard has been copied off Tyler Cunningham. *Advanced Empathy - The ability to sense and manipulate the emotions, souls and abilities of others was mimicked from Lydia. *Enhanced Strength - The ability to have more strength than humanly possible for one's build and size was absorbed from Matthew Morrell. *Deception - The ability to lie convincingly even when faced by other abilities which would normally detect the lie, and to possibly force others to believe in what one says was absorbed from Nathan Petrelli. *Precognitive Painting - The ability to experience precognitions and show them in visible art forms like paintings or drawings was mimicked from Daphne Millbrook. *Temperature Manipulation - The ability to manipulate temperature, creating fire and ice in addition to more subtle changes was copied from Isabella Esbanoza. *Plasticity - The ability to bend and stretch the body in several ways, changing its form was absorbed from Isabella Esbanoza. *Nova Induction - The ability to produce novas of various energies was copied from Ella Meers. *Electronic Communication - The ability to intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions with one's mind was replicated from Ella Meers. *Avian Mimicry - The ability to transform oneself into any bird was taken from Ella Meers. *Blocking - The ability to produce various forms of blocks was mimicked from Alec Petrelli *Threat Redirection - The ability to redirect away a potential threat, forcing it to attack its source instead and was mimicked from Ace. *Access - The ability to get pass any lock or guard was mimicked from Simon Petrelli. *Age Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the ages and ageing rates of others was copied off Simon Petrelli. *Avian Omnilingualism - The ability to communicate with and command all types of birds was replicated from Monty Petrelli. *Xenopsychic Wish Fulfilment - The ability to manipulate reality only in order to fulfil the wishes of others and was replicated from Monty Petrelli. *History Alteration - The ability to alter clairsentient histories, memories and historic records and was taken from Simon Petrelli. *Conscious Mimicry - The ability to permanently mimic the abilities of other people within range via conscious thought and desire to do so and was replicated from Neo Petrelli. *Chronokinesis - The ability to manipulate the flow of time was mimicked from Alec Petrelli *Emotion Control - The ability to enable oneself to remain in control of one's emotions and this was copied off Angela Petrelli. *Tactile Persuasion - The ability to persuade others to do one's bidding when touching them was replicated off Angela Petrelli. *Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion - The ability to alter the speed at which molecules move, slowing them down to freeze an object or person in time (immobilisation), or speeding them up to cause an explosion (combustion). This was mimicked from Kelsey Cole. *Paralysis Touch - The ability to paralyse others with a touch and this was mimicked from Claire Bennet. *Sensing - This is the ability to sense various things, which she absorbed from her cousin, Ashleigh Calwin. *Metamorphing - This is the ability to control her appearance, voice and age by manipulating her cells. She mimicked it from Ashleigh. *Narration - She gained the ability to manipulate reality by writing from her cousin Ashleigh. *Clairvoyance - She mimicked this ability indirectly from Victoria Scott, and it means she can locate anyone in present time. *Mutation Manipulation - This is the ability to induce and manipulate mutations, gained from Victoria Scott. *Oxikinesis - The ability to manipulate the flow and movement of oxygen molecules. It too was Victoria Scott's. *Tracking Evasion - This is the ability to prevent oneself from being tracked or located. It was gained from Eliza Scott. *Hive Manipulation - The ability to manipulate small groups of simple objects; it was mimicked from Eliza. *Ingrain - She gained the ability to implant herself to the ground and absorb nutrients from it from Eliza. *Motive Manipulation - She gained the ability to sense and alter people's motives from Jacob Fletcher. *Fire Mimicry - From Jacob, she also gained the ability to turn herself into fire. *Precognition Manipulation - Jacob's final ability was to alter, block and control other precognitive abilities. She can also use it to aim and to protect her own. *Temperature Immunity - She gained the ability to be immune from all temperature changes from Adan Halfield, indirectly, and from her future nephew, Gabriel. *Summoning Resistance - This is the ability to resist being drawn to any person or location, in any way, and she gained it from Adan Halfield. *Lucid Dreaming - This ability originally belongs to Simon Bradley, and it is the ability to control one's own dreams. *Crushing - This is the ability to catch and destroy various things. It was originally Simon's. *Weather Creation - She gained the ability to create various weather conditions from Simon. *Photokinesis - She also gained the ability to manipulate and create light from him. *Heroism - This is her uncle Nathan's final ability, and it is the ability to force oneself to be heroic and be driven to save others. *Outcome Manipulation - This ability belongs to Sara Mitchell, and is the ability to manipulate a situation's outcome, at present time. *Time Travelling - She also gained the ability to travel through time from Sara. *Information Manipulation - Sara's third ability is to create information and to alter its perception by others. *Age Alteration - She also gained the ability to control ages and ageing rates from her future nephew, Gabriel, and from her aunt Rue. *Draining - The ability to drain people of energy, life and abilities was gained from a villain with the alias of The Drainer. *Ability Control - The Drainer also has the ability to control the abilities of others, activating and deactivating them as well as taking them over and using them oneself. *Puppetry - She also gained the ability to control motor movements from The Drainer. *Location Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the locations of people and objects was gained from an unnamed villain. *Death Infliction - The villain could also kill people by any means possible. *Ability Shield - She gained the ability to shield herself from the abilities of others from the same villain, too. *Formshifting - She mimicked the ability to alter her own form and appearance and turn into any object, animal or plant from Elodie Gray. *Petrification - The ability to turn anyone and anything into stone was also gained from Elodie. *Aquagenism - She gained the ability to manipulate water on a molecular level from Carter Gray. *Light, Shadow And Darkness Manipulation - The ability to manipulate light, shadow and darkness is originally Ryan Millbrook's. *Danger Sensing - She also gained the ability to sense forthcoming danger from Ryan. *Aura Generation - Ryan's final ability is to add onto the auras of others, changing their abilities and emotions *Presence Detection - She gained the ability to sense the presences of others from James Gray. *Advanced Cloning - She gained the ability to produce clones with their own abilities from Braedon Gray. *Gender Shifting - She also gained the ability to change gender from Elodie. *Path Manipulation - The ability to sense and change the path a person has taken in his or her life was originally Carter's. However, it was later deleted, and Abbie no longer possesses it. *Social Manipulation - The ability to manipulate how people interact was also Carter's. *Psychometry - The ability to sense an object's past and future is originally Rue Becks'. *Autometabokinesis - The ability to control one's own metabolism came from James Gray. *Mental Shield - This is the ability to shield oneself from mental abilities, and was absorbed from a villain named Fred. *Human Summoning - The ability to summon other people and force them to teleport to her own location was also mimicked from Fred. *Summoning - The ability to summon people and objects was gained from her cousin Anna. *Ferity Induction - The ability to induce wild, feral behaviour in others, using touch or eye contact or her voice, was gained from Anna. *Pressure Manipulation - The ability to control various types of pressure was gained from Anna. *Obstacle Manipulation - This is the ability to create and remove obstacles of all kinds, and it was mimicked from Alicia Petrelli. *Lie Induction - The ability to force people to lie was mimicked from Alicia too. *Self-healing - The ability to heal oneself at will is the final ability mimicked from Alicia. *Sublimation - The ability to turn into a gaseous form was copied from her cousin George Petrelli. *Eye Manipulation - The ability to manipulate eyes, including altering appearance and function and controlling abilities involving eyes, was also copied from George. Family & Relationships Abbie is the eldest biological daughter of her mother and father, but she is the younger twin of Noah and she is the younger adopted sister of both Hannah Deveaux and Luke Accera-Gray. She also has six younger siblings. *Zachary Gray *Gabriella Bennet *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Braedon Gray Abbie also has two other half-brothers, sons of Elle Bishop and her father, Shelton and Layton Bishop. She is one of the minority of people who know of the twins' relation to their family. She had a maternal half-brother too, named Austin Houston, who'd travelled from an alternate timeline because he'd never existed in this one, his parents' relationship having been undone. He has since died. Abbie has many cousins, as well, most descended from her maternal family. Her aunt and uncle, Lowri and Peter Petrelli have six children, Nathan, Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. Jack and Tracy Calwin have five children, Cody, Ashleigh, Kayleigh, Nicole and Zander. Nathan Petrelli is also her uncle, and he currently has 6 children: Claire, Monty, Simon, George, Anna and Alicia, as well as one stepson, Jamie. He is married to Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. Neo Petrelli is also Abbie's uncle, but to date she has no aunt or cousins from him. She has one uncle from her maternal grandfather's side, Benjamin Linderman, and he is also unmarried and childless. Abbie also has 2 brothers in law, Claude Bennet and Josh Deveaux, a nephew, Jake Deveaux, and a cousin by marriage, Dani Petrelli. She has two cousins once removed, Nathan and Dani's children, Alec and Dara Petrelli. In the future, she will marry Matthew Parkman and they will have eight children: *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Kaylee Parkman *Thomas Parkman *Chris Parkman *Chloe Parkman *Lily Parkman *Anna Parkman *Emma Parkman Jnr Personality Abbie is a very generous and giving person. She's very easy to love, and finds she trusts people very quickly, meaning that she makes friends easily. She's very talkative, and will happily talk for hours. She tends to be positive, and happy-go-lucky in general life. As she ages, she will grow to be highly intelligent. While Abbie is not particularly funny herself, she enjoys a good joke, and is not bothered by someone making fun of her. Brief History Abbie was born on the 5th of December, several minutes after Noah, her older twin brother. When the pair of them were a few weeks old, shortly after they'd both manifested, their mother died, on her wedding day, of a brain tumour caused by her ability. Abbie's aunt, Lowri, had short circuited her ability, effectively losing it, meaning that she was unable to heal Pippy. Lowri's illness returned, aggravated by her stressful lifestyle, and she died from the night before she and Peter were due to renew their vows. However, the grief caused Peter's ability to develop into empathic mimicry again, and he mimicked her human manipulation and used it to revive her and the twin daughters she was pregnant with. He also returned her ability to its original strength, so that she could continue to heal herself as she'd done previously. When Lowri realised this meant she could heal Pippy, Abbie's father teleported them back in time, and healed Pippy, before returning them all to the present time, just in time for Lowri and Peter's vow renewal. A while after this, Abbie met Matt Parkman Jnr for the first time, and since then the two of them have started dating. Several months after this, her mother and father had a second son, Zach Gray. When Zach was a few months old, he and Pippy were both abducted and injected with a strain of the virus. They were rescued and saved by Abbie and Noah, helped by their future selves. About a year and a half had passed uneventfully, until Pippy was poisoned a villain, and when Noah healed her, he accidently lost control, and sped up Pippy's life by a few years, meaning that the daughter Pippy was pregnant with was teleported away, after being aged up, rapidly. Gabriella was returned to the present, after she lost control of her ability and began killing wildly, since future Abbie had teleported her to the present. Then, she began attacking her family, for revenge. Eventually, Gabriella chose her family over her ability, and spent time trying to adjust to her ability, and control the hunger. However, Gabriella was unable to contain her hunger, and after a few attempts on members of her family, she decided to commit suicide. Afterwards, her aunt was killed in an attempt to capture the Drainer. This led to a cascade of deaths in the family: Pippy and her triplets dying in a car crash, Gabriel and Peter both committing suicide, Nathan dying on a mission and Dani choosing to die beside him. Abbie took the death of her parents very hard, and found it nearly impossible to cope, until eventually Amber manipulated reality to prevent her mother's death, forcing her aunt Pippy to time travel back to save Lowri. After this, Lowri became pregnant again. Pippy died once more, unable to be healed since her death was in truth caused by deanimation. However, the triplets were saved, giving Abbie her younger siblings, Jacob, Alex and Zoe, and this eventually led to Gabriella returning to save her mother. 2 years afterwards, Abbie was travelling to the future, when future Matt Jnr warned her that, in her present, she would die in a few days' time. Forewarned, Abbie tried to save herself, but it was no use. Emma was abducted, and Abbie walked knowingly into a trap to save her future sister in law. She was deleted from existence. Noah later learned that this had been due to a mix-up in the future, which had led their future niece to believe that Abbie had murdered her sister, and had killed Abbie to avenge her. Abbie was saved when Emma portalled to an alternate future and asked Abbie's daughter, Emma Jnr, to reverse the deletion. As part of her method of dealing with her uncle's recent death, Abbie has began taking missions for the Organisation. During one of these, she sensed a danger to her twin brother, but was too late by the time she reached him. Noah had already been killed by Zach. Abbie then arrested her remaining brother. However, Noah was subsequently saved by Zach, who explained that he'd only feigned his brother's murder because someone was threatening his future son. Peter was also saved, by Nathan. When Peter, Noah and Abbie were summoned by a villain named Fred, all three lost the ability of path manipulation when they tried to use it to prevent Fred from deleting them. Fred deleted the ability instead, then fled. Future Abbie's future has several gaps in it, but from what is known, she and her current boyfriend will break up shortly before her eighteenth birthday, and she will move away from her family and Matt as she attempts to move on. However, the next year, Matt will go and find her in London, because he cannot find his sister, and needs her help. After Abbie saves Emma, Matt will reveal that he was going to propose to her on her eighteenth birthday, and will give her the ring. He will leave, but will return the next day and ask her to either return the ring to him or to marry him. She will see this as a proposal and will accept immediately. The pair will be married by the end of 2029. Their first son, Matt will be born on the 12th August 2030, when Abbie is 20, and Matt Snr is 24 years old. He will be named after his father and grandfather, and the couple's first daughter, Kaylee, will be born 11th February, in 2032. In 2034, Abbie will give birth to twin sons, Thomas and Chris. Chloe will be her second daughter, and she will be born in April 4th, 2035 and Lily will be born early in 2037. Anna will be born 1st March 2038 and her youngest daughter, Emma Jnr will be born 24th September, 2040. Emma Jnr will be named after her paternal aunt, Emma, because "trying to come up with original names for your eighth is hard." Etymology Her full name, Abigail, means "Father is rejoicing" in Hebrew. Abbie's middle name, Ellenor, is either a form of the ancient Greek name Helene, which means "torch; shoot; basket; beautiful" or it is a form of the name Selene, which means "moon". Helene also has the meaning "bright one; light" in Latin. Her surname, Gray, is Gaelic in origin, and can refer to the colour or can also mean "pleasant". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters